Sick
by SWGraysonPaladinOmniChick227
Summary: Ezra gets sick. 'nough said.
1. Chapter 1: Fever

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Rebels, LucasFilms and Disney do. And I'm glad.

Chapter 1: Fever

Ezra pried his eyelids open. His normally electric blue eyes were dull and glazed. He coughed and moaned, as his throat was sore.

"Kid I swear-", Zeb grumbled at the disturbance.

He cut himself off when he heard the boy's labored breathing. There was a distinct rattle to the wheezing breath. It was almost as if he was in pain.

"Kid, you okay?" he asked in concern.

When he received no response, he stood up from where he lay on his bed, beneath Ezra's. He looked up at his bunkmate.

"Zeb…" the boy moaned.

"Karabast…Kanan!" the Lasat shouted.

He laid a gentle hand on the fifteen year-old's forehead. He was burning up! Kanan burst into the room, followed closely by Sabine and Hera.

"What is it?" he asked urgently.

"Ezra." Zeb replied.

Hera rushed forward to assess his condition.

"Not good, not good." she reported, her voice quivering.

"Bad?" Kanan asked.

Hera turned her worried gaze on Kanan. No words were needed. With the help of Zeb, Hera carried him to the med-bay. Kanan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, which was untied. He returned to his room and changed into his regular clothes, tying his hair up. He checked up on Ezra, and Hera reported his condition without looking up from where she was working.

"Fever is through the roof, and he's having trouble breathing." she said.

He turned to where his young Padawan lay. Ahsoka was fitting an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, and he could see the boy's breath fogging up the inside of the apparatus. A cool wet cloth was draped over his forehead. Ezra shifted and moaned, clenching his eyes tightly closed. Sabine rested a hand on his cheek.

"Shh. It's okay Ez." she murmured.

Kanan's eyes widened in surprise. He had never heard Sabine call Ezra by name. Since when were they on a _nickname_ basis? Ahsoka had called Bail Organa over the comlink.

"Sir? There's been a slight incident on the _Ghost_." she hedged.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"The Bridger boy is very ill. Permission to stop on Lothal." she asked.

"Granted." he replied.

The ships landed at Visago's camp, hoping to buy medicine.

"Hmm. Sounds like Sun Fever." the senator explained to Kanan and Hera.

"Named for the fever it causes, it is a childhood disease contracted by children on Lothal." Sabine piped up.

"Very good Sabine." he complimented.

"But, Ezra is fifteen." Zeb said confused.

"He probably never had it as a kid. It's hitting twice as hard as it would a child." Ahsoka chimed in.

"He needs antibiotics, and fast." Hera said.

"We know. But _Ezra_ owes _Visago_ a favor." Zeb said.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Kanan said optimistically.

"With Visago? Good luck with that." Hera scoffed.


	2. Chapter 2: Visago's Deal

Chapter 2: Visago's Deal

"Medicine, eh?" Visago asked, stroking his chin.

"Please, we're desperate here, Visago. We'll pay you double what it costs." Kanan begged, his concern for his Padawan showing in his voice.

"Hmm…perhaps…" Visago pondered.

"Triple." Ahsoka said, much to everyone's surprise.

"Deal. And, I need some supplies." He replied, extending his hand.

"Deal." the Togruta replied, shaking it vigorously.

The rebels handed off the credits and requested supplies to the dealer, who in turn gave them the needed antibiotics.

"Oh, and Kanan." Visago said. "Tell that boy of yours he's off the hook. You've paid his debt."

"I will." the Jedi replied, turning and walking back towards the _Ghost_.

He entered the med-bay, where Hera was waiting.

"Well, how'd it go?" she asked, changing the cloth on Ezra's forehead for a fresh one.

"About as good as a deal with Visago usually goes." Kanan replied, grinning.

"Ah. That gives me a great summary." she smirked.

Their attention was pulled away from each other as the boy on the cot moaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Urgh… what happened?" he murmured.

"Shh… easy. You're sick." Hera soothed, her motherly instinct taking over.

"Here, it will help." Kanan said, handing her a small flask with the blue liquid antibiotics inside.

She tipped it into the young boy's mouth, drawing a grimace from the fifteen year-old at the taste. They chuckled and Kanan patted his Padawan's chest.

"You'll be fine kiddo." he laughed.

The two left him to rest, meeting the others in the hall.

"Is he alright?" Sabine asked.

"He will be." the older Twi'lek replied.

The young Mandalorian yawned.

"I think we all need some sleep." Kanan said.

To this there was no argument.

(Spongebob Narrator Voice *Some Time Later*)

Ezra groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He heard Chopper's excited beeps and chirps. He sat up and immediately regretted it.

"Ooh my head." he moaned, placing a hand on his forehead.

Chopper, who would have normally laughed (ish) at his misfortune, offered him an ice pack.

"Thanks, Chop." he said gratefully.

The droid waved his arm in a 'no problem' gesture, then rolled off in search of something else. He returned with a mug of tea.

"What did you do to it?" the boy asked skeptically.

Chopper buzzed and chirped angrily.

"Sorry, sorry." Ezra apologized quickly, taking a sip. "Mmm. Thank you, that's much better."

He heard the door open and looked up. Ahsoka stood in the doorway.

"How are you Bridger?" she asked.

"Much better, thank you. And you can call me Ezra if you want." he replied.

"Okay then Ezra." She smiled. "Oh and by the way, we paid off your debt to Visago. You're off the hook."

"Wow, thank you." He replied.

"You're welcome." She replied, sitting down next to him. They sat for a minute before Ezra broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something, Master Tano?" he asked, deep in thought.

"Ahsoka. Sure, what is it?" she replied.

"Did you lose your family to the Empire?" he asked.

"No. I was taken off by the Jedi when I was three. My parents are probably still out there somewhere." she replied.

"Do you think there's a chance that my folks are alive?" he asked quietly.

She thought for a moment.

"I don't know Ezra. But I know that you don't need them." she replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I mean you still have a family. Right here, on the _Ghost._ " she replied.

She left Ezra to think about what she had said.

And think he did.


	3. Chapter 3: One Happy Family

Chapter 3: One Happy Family

Ezra was in the kitchen eating breakfast when Kanan and the others began to wake up.

"Good morning sleepyhead. You know, it's already 10:00?" Ezra addressed his master.

"How are ya kiddo?" the older man asked his Padawan, ignoring the boy's ribbing and messing up his hair.

"I'm fine." he grumbled in response, fixing his hair and glaring at Kanan, who was laughing at the fifteen year-old's expense.

Hera entered just then, having heard them talking.

"Well I see you're feeling better. You know, you were really sick." she commented relieved.

Ezra blushed at her worried tone. "Yeah, I'm okay Hera." he murmured, stuffing another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

They were soon joined by the others and Chopper. The young Mandalorian and older Lasat both expressed their relief at his improved health, though Zeb was more subtle, not wanting to give up his tough-guy demeanor. Kanan and Hera left the three "kids" to talk.

"I can't believe I didn't catch this sooner." Kanan muttered to Hera, angry at himself.

"It's not your fault darling." she grinned, using one of the many nicknames she used on him occasionally.

"I know, it's just…" he started.

"No, Kanan." she insisted.

He sighed, then smiled at the Twi'lek. "Thank you Hera." he said.

They heard a loud noise and a crash. Then shouting. _A lot_ of shouting.

"Get back here you filthy rust-bucket!" Zeb's voice came down the hall.

"Save a few parts for me!" came Ezra's.

Chopper came rolling down the hall, beeping and whirring happily. The two were nearly bowled over by the Lasat and the boy, who were close behind the droid.

The two raised their eyebrows at Sabine, who had walked down the hall to watch.

"Chopper fried them." she said.

The three burst out laughing. Everything was back to normal in their happy little family.

Author's Note: I know the chapters are short, but I'm still kinda new at this. They will grow in size as I grow in experience. Also if anyone is OOC, let me know.

Bye!


End file.
